Love you always
by JACBO FTW
Summary: Set in New Moon when Alice is driving Bella to the airport to save Edward that man that broke her heart but she still loves him! or go back to the man that patched her heart together... My first fanfic chyeaaahhhh rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**HEY people this I my first ever FanFic so don't be harsh please! I've started to write FanFic because I'm failing English and I need to improve! So yeah enjoy JACOB FTW!!!**

**Bella P.O.V**

I sit here in a speeding car with Alice probably going around 120k/ph. There was an awkward silence that took over…Until Alice Suddenly stopped the car (and thankfully for my seatbelt I didn't fly out of the car), she turned back to me and I saw in her eyes that she was worried about something, it was probably me…

"What's wrong?" she suddenly asked me "and don't say nothing because I know that something is wrong."

I sighed and mumbled "I don't want… to save Edward…"

Alice gasped, then sighed (it was silent for a while) then she said "I know he broke your heart, I understand why you wouldn't want to save him… I'll take you back home and don't worry about Edward… We've had more than a hundred years to put up with him, so don't worry."

Those words where some how reliving… "So you're taking me back?" I ask her quietly but not quiet enough that Alice couldn't hear, "Yes" she said.

After that my mind started to wonder, and I began to think about what would happen to Edward…Edward the man I was in love with just stood there with a smirk but then…Edward's brown wavy hair turned into a buzz-cut but it was a buzz-cut that was longer then usual,

His eyes changed from a rich golden colour to dark and black ones,

His skin changed from a pearly white into a dark russet colour,

And his small physic changed into a large muscular body.

I suddenly realised that the person that I was picturing was…Jacob Black my best friend and now…that I've finally realised my one true love… the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the person I want to wake up next to, the person that could hold my when things were all wrong, the person I want to have a child with, the one person that I want to grow old with…

Before I knew it I was home I saw my dad's cruiser in the front yard, I said good bye to Alice and wished her good luck in saving Edward and she sped off into the distance.

The second I set foot in the house there was my dad with the post-it note in his hand, he was glaring at me and finally spoke he said "What's this Bella Swan!?"

Oh my gosh I totally forgot about that! What was I going to say to him? "Um…dad um… Alice was planning to take me to um… camping…but I said that I didn't want to go any more…" I was such a shit liar… I gulped loudly. "good choice, taking you on a camping trip is like putting your foot in a loaded bear trap!" Charlie said while laughing at his own joke, I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I think you should go and talk to Jake he seemed a bit down on my way home I saw him and well…he was crying…"Charlie said in a concerned voice. I nodded and ran upstairs and I began to un-pack until 1 found a piece of paper taped onto my desk it read…

"Bella

When you get this I will be gone forever. I love you but you don't love me I've given you my heart but you destroyed it… So what do you do when the one thing you live for leaves you? So to end the pain you have given me I must end my life

Jacob Black

I will always love you Bells"

OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1!!! WOOT WOOT**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTER MAN!!! WOOT WOOOT!!!**

**Previously on ARE YOU SURE?**

Jacob has written a letter… a suicide letter to Bella! Will Bella be able to save Jacob before he makes the biggest mistake of his life?

**Bella P.O.V **

OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE! Jacob is going to commit suicide! Tears started to run down my face. The hole in my chest that Edward gave me and Jacob had fixed was back, only it wasn't hurting me it was eating me. I fell to my knees my whole life was crumbling down.

I stood up NO I won't break down! Not now, not when Jacob needs me! He's always been there for me so it's time to return the favour! I ran down stairs and grabbed my keys from the table and sped as fast as I could in my truck I was just praying that the truck wouldn't break down in the middle of the journey. I made it to the barn like house but… no Jacob. I looked around frantically for him until there on the cliff where I first cliff dived. He was shirtless his russet skin, his jet black hair and his eyes. I ran as quickly as I possibly could up the hill to the top of the cliff and there he was I could feel the sea air against my skin it felt relaxing…back to Jacob!!!

He slowly turned around and I saw his face his beautiful, irresistible face. His eyes red from crying and his mouth once with a smile but know a frown… I made this happen I made this wonderful man cry. I couldn't help but feel guilt flow through my body. I was a horrible person! A horrible, horrible person!

"You rescued your boyfriend pretty quickly did the leech get a super sonic jet or something?" Jacob snapped in a bitter voice.

"I didn't rescue him I don't care about him any more I left him, I want…I want… to be with… you." I said and I ran towards him and into his arms, I could tell that he was shocked at what just happened, at first he hesitated to hug me but once I tightened my hug he decided to hug me back. He lifted my up life I weighed as much as a feather, "are you sure about this Bella? I don't want to fall head over heels with you again just for you to break my heart again." He said with a calm voice. My lips couldn't more all I could do was nod, and there it was Jacob was smiling his old smile. I lunged forward and kissed him deeply, passionately for once it felt like a spark like fireworks every where… and there I knew that Jacob was my own, the love of my life. I felt so free and proud, in oh so many months this is the best decision I've made. When we pulled away for air we both had smiles on our faces.

"I guess it's now official" Jacob whispered in my ear. "What is?" I asked, "That where now in a relationship like… Boyfriend and girlfriend…" he said ever so proudly. "When did you work that out Sherlock?" I reply and lightly whacked him on the head, he whimpered and we both started to laugh.

We where at Jacob's house now we were on his couch talk about nothing in particular. I was just glad that I had realised that everything I wanted was right in front of me. I was getting lost in his eyes… his dark, black, endless eyes, I then leaned forward and started to kiss him and before I knew it we were making out on his couch. Then I heard a loud laugh a familiar one, two to be exact. Jacob pushed me up and there they where…Quil and Embry both standing at the door and laughing there asses off "SUCH THINGS AS KNOCKING ASS HOLES!" Jacob shouted even I was slightly scared. "We though you were asleep but I see that sleep is probably the last thing on your mind" Embry said as both him and Quil burst into laughter, "anyways if we knocked we would break the wall down". "Why did you bugs even come here?" Jacob hissed at them, "Well we came to invite you down to the beach. Oh and Bella can come the whole pack including the evil witch, oh and Emily is there as well" Quil answered. "Sure why not it seems like a good idea" I said before Jacob could say anything "ill just go home and get some new clothes and my bathing suit" Jacob then stood up and took my hand and escorted me to my truck he hopped in as well.

There was an awkward silence that fell upon us, so I decided to break it "Jacob… why did you leave Quil and Embry alone at your house?" Jacob said "they'll be fine there not babies any more Bells". And out conversation took off we talk through the whole journey to my house. When we got to our destination quite quickly Charlie was at work, so I quickly got out of the car and went inside, I put on my bathing suit and shorts and a yellow t shirt, I packed my bag a hopped out of the house I was ready to go to the beach! And from the looks of it so was Jacob I have no idea how but he had his board shorts on and a boogie board in the truck with him, oh yeah werewolf very fast yeah…

We got to the beach in a nick of time and there they were all 6 guys there excluding Leah and now 7 because Jacob went to join them. All the guys waved hi to my except Leah of course, I went and sat next to Emily who was sun bathing when she saw me she got up and gave me a hug and sat back down. As I was stripping out of my clothes I could feel that some one was watching me, probably Jake but when I turned around I saw…Mike Newton staring at me, his mouth open and he was perving me. I was wearing my red bikini and red short shorts. Then I felt a warm hand touch my hip it was Jacob and he was glaring at Mike. "Whatcha doing checking out my girl!? Huh?" Jacob hissed at mike. "Don't worry Jake he's my friend from school" Jake seemed slightly relieved that I told him that he then gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran off. Towards the rest of the pack

Mike was standing there mouth still open and then he yelled "Why are you dating him huh? Why cant you ever choose me I can love you and treat you better then they do!" I looked at mike he seemed furious "I'm not with you because you treat me like I'm some kind of prize! Jake treats me like a real person". Then mike grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him and forced a kiss on me, I slapped him and he pulled away he then punched me in the face. I fell to the ground, I could taste the blood, I was on my back in the sand with Emily helping me up. I could see that Jacob and the rest of the pack even Leah had saw and they were all walking towards Mike.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 2!!!!!**

**WOOT WOOT**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
